


Trying Chocolate

by legendaryroar



Series: Sapphic September 2018 [14]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Chocolate, Established Relationship, F/F, Sapphic September, Sapphic September 2018, background Allura/Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-12 00:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15983594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendaryroar/pseuds/legendaryroar
Summary: Lance and Veronica get Acxa to try chocolate.





	Trying Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> For Sapphic September Day 14 - ~~Proposal Gone Wrong~~ or **Hot Chocolate**

“What do you mean she doesn’t like hot chocolate?” Veronica gasped. “Who doesn’t like hot chocolate?”

“Right!” Lance exclaimed. “She made a face and spat it out! She _spat it out_! And then I gave her regular chocolate, and she spat that out too!”

Acxa grumbled and lifted her head off Veronica’s shoulder when she made a wild gesture with her arms. She had no idea what they were talking about, but it hardly mattered. The two of them seemed to prefer communicating in loud voices and louder gestures. She was almost getting used to it.

“I don’t know how I feel about this,” Lance said, shaking his head. “I’m just...what am I going to do on Valentines?”

“Give her flowers, idiot,” Veronica laughed. “It’s terrible, I agree, but it’s not the end of the world.”

She reached out and pulled Acxa back against her side, turning and kissing her head.

Lance narrowed his eyes at them. “What about you?” he said, looking at Acxa.

Acxa raised an eyebrow. “What about me?” she asked, leaning into the warmth of Veronica’s side again. She was not enjoying winter on Earth. Not at all.

“Do you like chocolate?” Lance asked, his tone accusatory.

“What is chocolate?” she asked.

Lance gaped at her. Veronica pushed her away and got up. “I’ll get some,” she said.

“No need,” Lance said, pulling something from the bag he’d dumped on the floor when he’d barged into Veronica’s quarters. “I have some.”

Before Acxa knew what was happening, Veronica was sitting next to her on the couch and Lance was holding out something the colour of dirt.

“It looks like mud,” she said, taking it and sniffing it.

“Eat it,” Lance said, watching her closely. Veronica snatched another piece of it from Lance and put it in her own mouth, making a happy sound as she did.

Cautiously, Acxa put the little brown square in her mouth. She managed to chew and swallow it without reaction as they stared at her.

“It tastes like mud too,” she finally said. “Why would you feed me this?”

Lance pointed at Veronica and said something loud and fast in the other language they spoke sometimes, while Veronica gasped and clutched at her chest.

Deciding she didn’t want to know what the fuss was, Acxa got up to go find something to remove the taste from her mouth.

Human foods were so strange, and human attachment to them even stranger.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo I didn't really stick to the prompt very well XD whoops
> 
> You can find me at [legendaryroar](http://legendaryroar.tumblr.com) on tumblr.


End file.
